Night
by Liebling
Summary: “Ron,” she said stiffly, “I do not need an escort. I am twelve years old and I am perfectly capable of dodging evil beings-things-whatever.” Set during CoS Ron&Hermione friendship. ;)


Authors Note: Hmmmmmm. Just a bit of Ron/Hermione friendship during CoS. Obviously Hermione is a muggle-born and was at a higher risk. The hand mirror of course, was so that the basilisk wouldn't look her straight in the eyes (which would lead her to death) No fancy big elaborate romance...yet, but I hope I did manage to add in a few subtle hints for you happy readers (and reviewers, I hope)  
  
;)  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Jo Rowling.  
  
~*~  
  
"I could like, you know escort you to your classes or something," he said earnestly.  
  
"Ron," she said stiffly, "I do not need an escort. I am twelve years old and I am perfectly capable of dodging evil beings-things-whatever."  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
"And I'll carry a hand mirror anyway," she said in a 'just in case' tone.  
  
"You have a mirror?" He asked, amazed.  
  
"Of course I do," she said indignantly, "to look at my hair and make sure my lip gloss is still in touch...and things," and she chuckled as Ron looked horrified. "I'm kidding," she assured him, "all I care about is books. And you and Harry."  
  
"Yes, yes, as it should be. There are plenty of other girls for that sort of thing."  
  
"What sort of thing?" She asked.  
  
"Lip gloss, hair-conscious, girls," he said with a nod.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "of course."   
  
"Scared?" He asked softly and he patted a seat next to him on the comfy overstuffed, scarlet armchair. She sat on the arm of the chair and shook her head.  
  
"Do I have reason to be?" She responded.  
  
"I don't know...I would be," he said as he reddened slightly.   
  
"I think if you and Harry were in danger I would be frightened," she said honestly. "But for me, no, no, I don't think so. I don't think about it much."  
  
He smiled, "you're so strong, you know."  
  
"I know," she said with a small smile.   
  
"But that doesn't mean you're like...indestructible or anything," he informed her with a curt nod.  
  
"'Course not," she said nonchalantly, "not even Harry is."  
  
"But Harry's a bloke," Ron said simply, "and he could you know...defend himself or what have you."  
  
"Don't be stupid," she chuckled, "I could too."  
  
But secretly, ever so secretly she was quite pleased with his concern. He wanted to escort her to class, and keep her safe, but if she wanted to accept this it would mean she was also accepting that she simply couldn't handle everything. So she shook her head, because she wasn't quite ready to accept that yet.  
  
"Okay," he said dismissively as he peered into the burning hearth.  
  
"I'm going to go to the library tomorrow," as though that was final, "and sort things out."  
  
"You've been sorting things out for ages, Hermione," he said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've got a feeling that this time we'll strike gold," she said.  
  
"You said that the last ten times," he reminded her. "I'm still sold on the idea that Malfoy's behind it all," he said with a small grin.  
  
"Sure," she said although obviously not convinced. "You're too simple Ron."  
  
"Yeah? Well at least I know the difference between a quaffle and a snitch!"  
  
"Oh whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes. "It's about time to go to bed."  
  
"Hermione, it's 8'oclock," he said.  
  
"A good night's sleep leads to-"  
  
"-a good day, I know, I know."  
  
"You ought to go to sleep too. Potion's test tomorrow," she informed him.  
  
"I'll be up for at least another three hours," he said finally.   
  
"Why?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Just thinking-"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs and Quidditch and Fred and George's plans to make a joke shop, and the Potion's test. And how greasy Snape is, that too. What Harry's up to, yeah especially that. And I'm thinking about Percy's girlfriend, she's quite pretty, really. And I'm thinking about breakfast. And....you."  
  
She smiled. Although it really hadn't mattered because he had named just about everything else in the world, including Harry, Snape, Penny, Fred and George and more...but he had said her name last.  
  
He had saved the best for last.  
  
"Oh," she said. "Right then. Well, 'night Ron."  
  
"Night, Hermione."  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin. 


End file.
